


【毒埃】强制高潮

by Cindidy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindidy/pseuds/Cindidy
Summary: 毒液电影毒埃同人，四千字兰博基尼，小学生勿进。手淫有限制射精有尿道play有强制高潮有尿精有触手有





	【毒埃】强制高潮

他低吟着从梦里醒来，不出意料地看见了在毯子下的，他勃起的欲望。

昨天晚上的酒精让他做了一个春梦，梦里有曼妙的女人躯体，紧致的小穴缴着他的阴茎让他射了一波又一波，那个女人热情的吻他，法式深吻甚至让他有了窒息感，而在缺氧的同时，他的阴茎又一次。。。

【你昨天做了春梦，埃迪】

“哦是吗，那可能是因为和你在一起后我没有机会找人发泄发泄欲望把”埃迪头脑还有一些不清醒，但是他确实很久没有解决了，所以他干净利落地脱了裤子，准备给自己来一发。

【。。。你听起来，像是在责怪我】Venom沉默了一会，

【埃迪其实我可以帮你】他说道，【而且这样绝对比你自己来更舒服。】

埃迪还没来得及做出反映，就发现身体被控制住了，他的大腿自己敞开了，他的右手从自己腹肌开始一路往上，抚上了他的乳首，而他的左手则握住了自己的阴茎。

“啊。”

无法控制自己身体的感觉并不好受，更主要的是，他的双手就像是陌生人的手，和大脑的神经关联切断后，他完全无法预料自己的动作。右手掐了一下自己的乳首，然后在那颗小红果迅速变硬起来后，又开始用指甲去扣弄。而他的左手，则是开始上下撸动着打手枪，大拇指还时不时地扣弄一下龟头。

如他所说，确实很舒服。

“venom你停下。”埃迪深吸了一口气，

【为什么，我知道你刚刚觉得很舒服】venom对他视若罔闻，不但没有停下，还催生了好几条细小的触手，来照顾他的左乳首和下方的囊袋。

“啊。。。不，不是这个问题”埃迪颤抖了一下，venom的触手紧紧的包裹住了他的囊袋，竟然还有轻轻的吸力，他的阴茎立刻跳了一下，没想到才过了几十秒，他居然已经有了射精的前兆。

“呜。。。是我心理接受不了！”埃迪往后扬了一下脖子，囊袋的吸力开始增大，他的左乳首也是，黑色的触手就像是女人用的吸乳器，一下又一下，仿佛想从他那里榨出些什么。他又低低地呻吟了一声，眼前居然已经开始闪白光了。

而且他并不想出来那么快，他在心里悄悄补充了一句。自慰几十秒就射，他可不想有这样的记录。

【哦，如果你是担心这个，那我可以帮你】  
“什，什么？啊”他的两只手突然都被控制着去撸动自己的阴茎，左手是快速地撸动着，右手则拨开顶端的包皮，开始用指甲狠狠扣挖里面的龟头。这一切都太刺激了，他的后腰已经开始颤抖，眼前闪过一大片白光，他要射了！而这时,他突然感觉他他的阴茎里有什么突然涨大，竟然硬生生地将他的精液堵了回去。

“啊啊啊啊！！！见鬼”没有射出的感觉难受极了，他被那诡异的快感逼得鼻子发酸，后腰和大腿抖成一片，他低下头，果然从他的龟头那，慢慢伸出了一小条触手，

“你在搞什么鬼！Venom！”

【我帮你延长一会勃起时间，一分钟太短了】、

废话，男人至少要三十分钟以上啊，啊不对，这该死的脑海共享意识！埃迪自己都没有意识到自己之前想了什么。

【没问题埃迪，你就是想一个小时我可以帮你做到。】  
哈？一小时什么？

【我的触手好像可以一直沿着往里面去诶，里面是什么】

是膀胱，哦这该死的大脑反应！面对venom在他脑海里提出的问题，他的潜意识层简直是有问必答！

“venom你快给我出去！”他的身体依然没有解控，阴茎也依然大剌剌地直立着，而现在伴随这阴茎诡异的插入感，他的手居然还被控制着 用指甲，一下又一下 刮弄着自己的茎身。

而在那阴茎里的触手，慢慢地开始伸向膀胱，在阴茎根部转弯的时候，却是避无可避地撞上了一小片软肉，

“啊！！！！！”这感觉太刺激了，埃迪自己也从没有这样的经历，他瞳孔放大，被刚刚那一下直接击软了腰，倒在了床上，喘着气，而venom触手终于不再往里，停了下来。

【我刚刚碰到哪里了埃迪？】

那里，大概是，前列腺？埃迪晕晕乎乎地想到。

。  
。  
。  
Venom诡异的沉默了三秒钟，埃迪的脑海里一下子居然没有了他的声音，该死，这见鬼的寄生兽绝对是去他的脑海里查资料了！！！关键是埃迪作为一位资深老牌记者，脑海里的“知识”可不是一般的多。

【我看完了埃迪，所以你想试一下前列腺高潮吗？】

“我不要！！！我绝对不要，”埃迪终于攒了一些力气，开始要跟venom抢夺身体控制权了。他手上的“工作”一直没停过，阴茎颤颤巍巍的，就要被他自己撸射第二次了。而venom的小触手现在已经开始轻压他的后穴口，哦天哪，他可是一个直男！

“我警告你，ven，你这个寄生兽，如果，如果你敢进来，我，啊！！！！”埃迪突然就说不下去了，那根停在他尿道里的小触手在他的前列腺上轻轻的搅了一下，那灭顶的快感瞬间就让他泄了，虽然和上一次一样，他的龟头依然干干净净，什么也没有出来。而同时，他穴口外蛰伏的那根触手也插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊！。。。。呜。。。出去！寄生兽”他的阴茎已经涨的发紫了，而他的手，即便是在高潮中，依然被带着，一下又一下，给自己打。大腿虽然被控制着大张着，可是腿根的肌肉已经开始颤抖了，于是venom干脆不控制了，用黑色液体，将膝盖固定在头的两侧，露出插着触手的菊穴。

【埃迪，我不喜欢寄生兽这个称呼】

后穴的那根触手自带润滑，插入的过程中没有一点阻碍，同时又伸出一个小分支，卡在了前列腺上。尿道里面的小触手，和菊穴里的小触手同时瞄准了这一块软肉，而他们中间，其实也不过就是薄薄一层皮肉。而此时他们还尚未让埃迪感受到危机

【埃迪，道歉】

我不要！埃迪在脑海里吼道，他现在张嘴就是呻吟，什么都说不出来。

而下一秒，还在高潮余韵里没缓过神的埃迪整个人都挣了一下。那前列腺两侧的小触手，同时顶了上来，对着这碰不得的软肉，用上了十成十的力气，仅仅一下，埃迪就觉得自己的脑干仿佛被打了，他张大嘴，可是没有声音，快感像浪花一下袭了上来，一层层地包裹住他，将他往上推，望天上送，他身体的每一处都愉悦到了极致。

而他和venom都不知道的是，因为输精管被堵住，他的高潮不应期甚至都不会来，他被这假性干高潮直接逼出来眼泪，鼻子酸到了极致，可是发不出声音。

Venom还没有放过他，埃迪的手还是被控制，用力地在给自己打，即便他的手已经开始发抖，而他的阴茎也什么都不可能射出来。乳首和囊袋的小触手也是用了最大的吸力，如果埃迪现在有神智他就会知道，刚刚venom的吸力不过是隔靴搔痒。而他的后穴，黑色液体组成的细长触手也开始一下一下地抽插，venom无师自通地给他加了许多粗大的疣，一下下磨着他布满神经的内壁，触手不粗，但是每次大力的摩擦内壁，都让那肠道一圈圈缩紧颤抖不已。

不过最要命的还是那两根按着前列腺的触手，venom好像是意识到刚才太用力了，所以减轻了力度，隔着那软肉，配合着揉弄，可是这似乎是更糟糕。

被干性高潮推到顶峰的身体，不得不继续吸收这些明显已经不能承受的快感，埃迪现在什么都看不见也听不见，如果他还有神智，便能听见自己那撩人的喘息，和性感到极致的，带着鼻音的啜泣。他的小腿蹦紧到了极限，脚趾蜷缩着缴着一团，他无意识地张大了嘴，嘴角挂着一串含不住的唾液。

Venom形成了半个躯干，浮在了埃迪上面，居高临下的看着自己的寄主爽到失神的表情。

他现在非常享受埃迪的脑海意识了，从埃迪第三次高潮开始，里面就全都是充斥着，“好舒服”，“要坏掉了”，“venom!”，“再多一些”，“我要不行了”无疑，这让venom非常受到鼓舞。

他精准着控制着埃迪身上每一处的动作，努力地往埃迪身体里面塞入更多的快感，这一段漫长的干性高潮中，将埃迪推向一个个更高的巅峰。

不知道持续了多久，

终于在30分钟时候，venom想起了让埃迪射精的约定。他看着寄主泫然欲泣的脸，坏心眼的往他的尿道里又塞了一小条触手，两根触手颤颤巍巍地将埃迪地尿道撑出了一小条缝隙，同时一条触手开始一下一下按压那刺激过多的前列腺。囊袋里积攒已久的精液，终于可以出来了，可是由于撑开的缝隙实在太小，埃迪牟红了脸和脖子，也只能让精液从龟头处一点一点的流出。已经不知道是第几次的的干性高潮和迟来的射精高潮终于碰到了一起，埃迪在这过量的快感中居然还稍微恢复了一点神智。

“嗯嗯嗯。。。。。”他发出来一声长长的泣音，轻轻的啜泣这他寄生兽的名字，向他求饶  
不料这吃里扒外的东西，非但不松开他，还控制住他的手，让他自己掐住他阴茎的根部。本来就断断续续流出精液，变成了一滴滴艰难地往外挤，而前列腺，以及其他地方的敏感带则又是大力地按揉。

【埃迪，你把道歉忘记了】venom低沉声音出现在他的耳旁，那低沉的声音让他一个哆嗦，一抹红色直接从耳垂红到了胸口。

“啊啊啊啊，ven，venom，我错了，呜，啊啊啊啊！！！！！我错了！我错啊，嗯， 啊！”他放在阴茎的手被控制着松开了一点，可是又立刻，用力掐上！

“呜呜呜，我不行了，呜，你。。。。我。。道歉了。。。。。啊啊啊啊”

【是的 埃迪你道歉了，可是你需要点惩罚】有一小撮触手抚上了埃迪的龟头，那里现在正一滴一滴的冒着精液

【以后不可以叫我寄生兽】，venom居高临下地说，身下的人敞着大腿，自己掐着自己涨的紫红的阴茎，实在是。。。。。好看。

【我们是一体的，以后你也不要对我说谎】他轻抚埃迪龟头的触手抬起，狠狠地抽打了一下那个刮着液滴的小口，

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”那个小口立刻争先恐后地吐出来一大串透明液体。

【明明很舒服，就不要藏着掖着】venom俯下身体，黑色地液体将他的躯干和那插在埃迪菊穴里的触手连接在了一起，他随即狠狠地挺身，快速的抽插引的埃迪又是一声尖叫。

【想要的话就要告诉我，坦诚地】

“嗯啊啊啊！！！太大了，不行啊啊啊啊”

菊穴里的棒状物突然大了一圈，红晕从被迫张大的菊穴口一路蔓延到了后腰。顶着前列腺的小疣也不见了，但是下一秒，那粗大的阳具直接退出了一半，狠狠撞上了那已经肿了的前列腺，滑进了阳心。埃迪被顶出了泣音，可是venom的速度竟然还渐渐加快，菊穴的肿胀感也没有了，一次次摩擦着前列腺，他自己掐着的阴茎又是吐出一大股液体。

“啊！ 啊！ 啊！ 啊！Ven venom！呜。。。Venom！ ”埃迪无意识的喊着venom的名字，在后穴快速的抽查里，又是一次干性高潮。

Venom满意的看着埃迪流着泪喊他的名字，他咧开嘴，长长的舌头轻舔过埃迪的嘴唇，然后将他所有的呻吟尖叫和啜泣都深深的塞了进去。这是他们今天的第一个吻。

 

 

 

【等你全部射完，我们的惩罚就结束】

End


End file.
